The invention relates to a recloseable cardboard pocket pack which is provided with a concealed tamperproof seal and can be filled mechanically.
A recloseable cardboard pocket pack which is made up of a front side and a rear side is known. Two flaps are articulated on the lateral edges of the front side, and said flaps are swung inwards through 180xc2x0 and adhesively bonded to the rear side. Since the front side and the rear side are attached to one another via a folding line at their bottom edge in each case, the result is a cardboard pocket pack which is open towards the top and is suitable for receiving flat products, in particular plasters. In order to close the cardboard pocket pack, a further flap, which tapers trapezoidally upwards, is also articulated on the top edge. Finally, a section of essentially rectangular shape is provided centrally on the flap. Said section is inserted into a punched-out clearance, which is provided correspondingly in the rear wall, and thus form a closure which can be opened and closed repeatedly. However, the closure does not contain any tamperproof seal, with the result that the contents of the cardboard pocket pack can be tampered with without any visible signs being left as evidence of this.
Also known, from DE 296 06 678, is a swing-action blister card which can be opened repeatedly and of which the front and rear sides are attached to one another via a folding line. Furthermore, there is adhesively bonded on the front side a casing which serves for receiving a product, for example a lipcare stick.
The swing-action blister card is closed by virtue of a plurality of spots of adhesive having been applied to the front and rear walls, these spots of adhesive consisting of a pressure-sensitive adhesive.
The object of the invention is to provide a recloseable cardboard pocket pack which has a tamperproof seal, i.e. a closure which is irreversibly destroyed when opened for the first time and which nevertheless allows the cardboard pocket pack to be reclosed as desired.
This object is achieved by a cardboard pocket pack as is set down in the main claim. The subclaims relate to advantageous developments of the cardboard pocket pack in two embodiments. Finally, the idea of the invention also covers the punched blanks of the two embodiments, which form the basis for the production of the cardboard pocket pack.
Accordingly, the invention relates to a cardboard pocket pack comprising a front wall and a rear wall which are connected to one another via a folding line and which are adhesively bonded as they lie one upon the other, it being the case that a flap is articulated on the top edge of the front wall via a folding line. In the rear wall there is provided a cutout into which the flap can be introduced.
The cutout in the rear wall is preferably widened centrally in the form of a half-moon.
On that sub-region of the rear wall which is located beneath the flap there is then provided at least one spot of adhesive, with the result that, when the cardboard pocket pack has been assembled, the flap and the rear wall are adhesively bonded to one another.
In a preferred embodiment, the front wall and the rear wall are connected to one another via a folding line at the bottom edge in each case.
In each case one tab are [sic] advantageously articulated on the lateral edges of the front wall or of the rear wall via a folding line, and said tabs are swung inwards through 180xc2x0 and used to bond the front wall and the rear wall adhesively.
In an alternative embodiment, the front wall and the rear wall are connected to one another via a folding line at a lateral edge in each case.
In a further preferred embodiment, a tab is articulated on that lateral edge of the front wall or of the rear wall which is located opposite the lateral edge at which the front wall and the rear wall are connected, and said tab is swung inwards through 180xc2x0 and used to bond the front wall and the rear wall adhesively.
It has then been found to be advantageous if punched-out clearances are provided in the region of the bottom edge of the front wall and of the rear wall and are essentially congruent.
In a further preferred embodiment, the flap tapers trapezoidally from the folding line.
A grooved line is preferably provided in the flap and is aligned parallel to the predetermined tearing line [sic].
The surface area on the rear wall and/or the surface area on the lap beneath the spot or spots of adhesive have/has preferably been punched part of the way through. In an alternative embodiment, the surface area on the rear wall and/or the surface area on the flap beneath the spot or spots of adhesive have/has been punched right the way through, and are/is retained in the rear wall or flap by means of perforation lines.
Furthermore, the surface area on the rear wall beneath the spot or spots of adhesive may be separated off from the rest of the rear wall by means of a predetermined tearing line, the latter being designed, in particular, in the form of a half-moon.
The two advantageous features mentioned above may also be used in combination in the case of a cardboard pocket pack according to the invention.
By virtue of the flap and the rear wall being adhesively bonded to one another in the completed cardboard pocket pack, a tamperproof seal is achieved for the latter. On account of the spot or spots of adhesive, tearing open of the flap results in either the top surface of the rear side of the flap or the top surface of the front side of the rear wall (the cover layer of the cardboard in each case) being destroyed.
Straightforward reclosure can be carried out by the flap, said closure being achieved by the punched-out clearance on the rear-side surface of the cardboard pocket pack.
However, when the cardboard pocket pack has been reclosed, it is clear for all to see that the pack has already been opened for the first time, with the result that it is not possible to remove products which are provided within the cardboard pocket pack without the tamperproof closure being destroyed.
As a result of the surface area on the rear wall and/or the surface area on the flap beneath the spot or spots of adhesive being advantageously punched part of the way through, it is only the surface area which has been punched part of the way through which comes away when the tamperproof seal is torn open. This only insignificantly detracts from the appearance of the cardboard pocket pack.
In the alternative embodiment, the surface area on the rear wall and/or the surface area on the flap beneath the spot or spots of adhesive have/has been punched right the way through, and are/is retained in the rear wall or flap by means of perforation lines. When the cardboard pocket pack is opened, the surface area is thus torn out of the surface area surrounding it and remains on the respective adhesive surface area. This makes it very clear that the cardboard pocket pack has already been torn open for the first time.
Should the surface area on the rear wall beneath the spot or spots of adhesive be separated off from the rest of the rear wall by means of a predetermined tearing line, the predetermined tearing line is torn open when the tamperproof seal is opened for the first time, with the result that said surface area remains on the inside of the flap. This also makes it immediately clear that the cardboard pocket pack has already been opened for the first time.
Finally, the idea of the invention also covers two punched blanks, by means of which two particularly advantageous embodiments of the cardboard pocket pack according to the invention can be produced.
Thus, the first punched blank contains a cardboard pocket pack which comprises a front wall and a rear wall which are connected to one another via a folding line at the bottom edge in each case, it being the case that
i) in each case one tab is articulated on the lateral edges of the front wall via a folding line,
ii) a flap is articulated on the top edge via a folding line,
iii) a punched-out clearance is provided, if appropriate, in the region of the bottom edge, it being the case that
iv) in the rear wall there is provided a cutout into which the flap can be introduced and which is widened, if appropriate, centrally in the form of a half-moon, and it being the case that
v) on that sub-region of the rear wall which is located beneath the flap there is provided at least one spot of adhesive, with the result that, when the cardboard pocket pack has been assembled, the flap and the rear wall are adhesively bonded to one another.
The second punched blank relates to a cardboard pocket pack which comprises a front wall and a rear wall which are connected to one another via a folding line at a lateral edge in each case, it being the case that
i) a tab is articulated on the other lateral edge of the front wall via a folding line,
ii) a flap is articulated on the top edge via a folding line,
iii) a punched-out clearance is provided, if appropriate, in the region of the bottom edge, it being the case that
iv) in the rear wall there is provided a cutout into which the flap can be introduced and which is widened, if appropriate, centrally in the form of a half-moon, and it being the case that
v) on that sub-region of the rear wall which is located beneath the flap there is provided at least one spot of adhesive, with the result that, when the cardboard pocket pack has been assembled, the flap and the rear wall are adhesively bonded to one another.
The cardboard pocket pack according to the invention is suitable, in particular, for very small quantities of products, for example one to four plasters. The products can be introduced into the cardboard pocket pack mechanically. Said cardboard pocket pack is then closed by mechanical adhesive bonding.
Advantageous embodiments of the cardboard pocket pack according to the invention will be illustrated in more detail hereinbelow with reference to a number of figures, without the invention being unnecessarily limited thereby.